Free
by swimmergirl22
Summary: ONESHOT CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR ALL THREE BOOKS Katniss has a dream that finally isn't a nightmare. Will she finally find peace? or will someone else?


**Enjoy. Suzanne Collins owns the characters. Plot is MINE *Stares at someone trying to steal it* Back off!**

**WARNING: Contains Spoilers for all books.**

**Flight**

Katniss POV

I always dreaded going to sleep ever since the war. I had nightmares every night. Especially about Prim. I miss her so much. I don't know what I'd do without Peeta. I tried to fight the feeling, but sleep won out.

~*~ Katniss's Dream ~*~

I was flying over a meadow as a Jabberjay. I saw Rue, unwounded and perfect, staring up at the sky, looking like she was waiting for someone. She beckoned me to come down. I felt myself descending and turning human. When I hit the ground she ran up and hugged me. We just stood there for a minute, crying and hugging.

"Am I dead?" I asked her.

"No, Katniss, you aren't." Rue said.

"You shouldn't have died, Rue," I cried.

"Everything happens for a reason, don't cry for me anymore, I'm happy here. Everything will be alright. Just promise me you won't be sad anymore."

I looked at her, took, a deep breath and said, "Fine."

She smiled from ear to ear. I felt myself being lifted once more.

"Goodbye Katniss, I love you," and then she sang:

Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise.  
_I started rising, farther and farther up._

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.  
_She was waving and smiling._  
Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you

_She was merely a speck now and I was a Jabberjay again._

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

I felt myself lighten, as if a load of bricks were taking off my shoulders. Then I saw a large field full of wheat where Thresh was waiting. I descended, taking human form.

"Thresh!" I ran and hugged him.

"Thanks." Thresh grunted.

"Why?" I asked.

"You save Panem. You save family. You win game. You showed mercy. Your debt is gone. You promise you not mourn me anymore."

"I-I-I promise, Thresh." I stuttered. He gave me a bear hug and waved good-bye. I felt myself change and start flying again. I was lighter and I left faster.

Then I flew to the ocean, where I once again morphed into a human right above the water. I dove in. I once I resurfaced, Finnick was waiting for me.

"How's the baby?" He asked.

"She's beautiful. She has your eyes and Annie's hair." I said.

"What's her name?" he pressed.

"Johanna Katniss Odair." I replied looking at my feet.

He smiled shook his head and said, "I know it's hard to forget me and my _gorgeous _looks, but you've got to move on, ok?"

I start crying and he wipes away my tears, "Promise me." He demands as he looks into my eyes. I slowly nod my head and return to my bird form.

Nothing I experienced prepared me for what happened next.

It was Prim and Dad. I ran and hugged them and didn't let go.

"Is Buttercup OK?" Prim asked. I laughed and told her she was. She smiled and hugged me tighter. My dad stared at me, his face full of pride.

"I'm so proud of you, Katniss." He said.

I looked at him. He died so many years ago. I missed him a lot.

"Thank you, Dad." I told him, "I wouldn't have survived if you hadn't taught me how to hunt."

"You don't have to forget Prim and I, but do not cry for us. We cannot go on to Heaven unless you let us go."

Prim looked at me with large eyes, "I will always be with you Katniss, I swear."

I hugged her and cried. "I release you and Dad, so that you may pass through the Gates of Heaven." A large staircase appeared, where the angels of Thresh, Finnick, and Rue were waiting at the top of it. Dad went first and with each step he took his clothes turned whiter and feathers popped from his back. Prim hugged me one more time and ran up the steps to dad.

"Good-bye Ducktail, I love you!" I shouted and then I woke up.

"Good-bye Ducktail," I whispered again.


End file.
